Graveyard Shift
by Teacup Countess
Summary: Mike Schmidt recently got a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, something from his past lurks within the halls. That something has been dying to see him again.
1. Opportunity Knocks

**_Graveyard Shift_**

**_Disclaimer- My name is not Scott Cawthon. I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I'm just writing a series of fanfics based on the game. The other one I have planned right now will be a prequel (Underneath Plaster-Framed Teeth). When the second game comes out, I'll make a story on that as well.  
><em>**

**_A/N- This Story will be rated T for some rather unpleasant images. Also, I decided a straight-up novelization of the game would be boring, so I'm adding some of my own touches._**

**_Chapter 1- Opportunity Knocks_**

* * *

><p>There are some experiences that you can never forget. These situations can change one's entire life for better or for worse.<p>

Before I explain just what the hell happened to me, let's start on how it all began. My name is Mike Schmidt, one of the only people to survive working as the night watchman at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

* * *

><p>I had just pulled into the parking lot of one of my favorite hangouts, an somewhat shabby-looking diner on the far end of town. My girlfriend invited me out for lunch on a Thursday afternoon. She sat at the table closest to the counter. I sat at the chair across from her. Right by her left elbow was some newspaper clipping. I stared at the paper in disgust.<p>

A smiling bear holding a microphone stared at me from a photograph. Beside the photo was a classified ad for a job. I crossed my arms in disgust. "Kelly, do you secretly hate me?" I grumbled.

"No, why do you ask?" she replied.

I glanced at the ad. "You find me an advertisement for a kiddie pizzeria."

"You said you needed a job though," my girlfriend replied. "Would you rather I bring in an ad for a grocery store clerk?"

I picked up the ad, just to see the job description.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," I silently read. "Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras and ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment." A phone number lay at the bottom of the ad. I thumbed around in my pants pocket. Good, I had my cell phone with me. The last sentence really struck a chord with me. Why would they even include that? A waiter walked over to us.

"And what would you two like to drink?" he asked. His gaze drifted to the ad. We quickly looked over the menu and both ordered water. He scrawled the order down on a sheet of paper before taking one last glance at the ad. I heard him mumble something. The only thing I could make out was the name Christine.

I took the ad and slipped it in my jacket pocket, just as the waiter put two glasses of water on the table. What was special about a place famous for mediocre pizza and disturbing robot animals playing kid-friendly tunes? I sipped my water, sneaking glances at Kelly. Oh, how I'd love to prove her wrong about Freddy's Pizzeria. How I'd tell her that the only thing scary about the whole place was a family of rats living in the ball pit.

A hour later, I parked in front of the house that I shared with my two cousins. I groaned. Dave better not mock me at the next family reunion for taking a job at Freddy's.

"Come in," a sweet, feminine voice said. I opened the door. My cousin Melanie sat on the worn tan sofa, reading a magazine. I let my jacket fall to the floor. The ad inside fluttered out of my pocket and landed right beside her.

Her gaze flickered to the ad. "Ah, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I loved going there as a kid." She sighed. "It's still in business?"

I nodded. "Why else would they want someone to look after the place?" I paused. Should I tell her that I wanted to apply there, if only for something to brag about with my friends? I stared back at the clipping. "Melanie, I was thinking about applying for that job." I finally admitted.

She raised an eyebrow. "You sure you want it?"

I groaned. "Don't tell me, the place is haunted."

"Well," she replied. "People disappear from that place all the time. Or at least that's what Mrs. Cartwright down the road keeps saying."

I picked the ad up and walked to my bedroom. This was going to be painful. I dialed the number.

"Thank you for contacting Fazbear Entertainment," an oddly cheery man answered. "Where fun and fantasy come to life. How may I help you?'

I cringed a bit. "Uh, I'm calling about the ad in the paper. I would like to apply for the position."

"Great!" he beamed. "We're always in need of night shift security guards. We need someone to make sure our state-of-the-art animatronics are in good condition. Could you come to the pizzeria tomorrow at 11 for an interview?"

I paused. A sudden chill came over me. "Okay, I'll be there." I spat out, before hanging up the phone.

The front door swung open. Dave, a burly linebacker-type guy strode into the apartment. I cringed. Melanie better not tell him where I'll probably be spending my nights. I hid in the shadow of my bed.

"Dave, Dave!" Melanie said. "How was work today?"

Dave just tossed his bag on the couch. "Busy," he groaned. My gaze darted to the living room.

"Don't tell him about Freddy's. Don't tell him about Freddy's." I repeated to myself. "Don't tell him about Freddy's."

Melanie gave a slight chuckle. "Mike might have found himself a new job," she said.

"Don't tell him about Fred..."

"Mike's got an interview for a night shift job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Melanie finally blurted out.

I felt like I wanted to rip out some of my hair.

Dave just laughed. "Wait, who would want to be there during the night?"

I turned my head to face the door, trying to hide my annoyance. I got up slowly, thumbing around in my closet for something nice to wear to my job interview. I set a white dress shirt and a pair of slacks on a small three-legged table near my closet door.

* * *

><p>Well, I couldn't actually work at Freddy's without an interview, so here's how it went. I walked down the driveway to my five-year-old minivan and climbed inside. I pulled out of the driveway and headed across town. The pizzeria was this large cinder-block building beside a patch of trees. I read the multicolored neon lights. I swallowed hard and stepped inside the building.<p>

An overweight, balding man greeted me near the door. He had a really fake-looking smile on his face. I heard a faint sound of the animatronic band from down the hall.

"Is everybody having a good time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" a syrupy, cartoony voice asked.

A handful of children cheered.

The man gave a slight chuckle before escorting me into a conference room. "Well, before we get started, what is your name?"

"Mike Schmidt," I replied. I sat down in a brown felt chair. The man quickly identified himself as Mr. Thompson.

I kept staring at the poster on the back wall. The animatronic band, which consisted of a purple bunny, brown bear, and oversized yellow chick, stood under text reading "Celebrate!"

"So, Mike," Mr. Thompson began. He clutched a pen in hand, jotting down notes on a notepad. "Previous jobs?"

I paused, trying to remember every job I've been doing since I was sixteen, or at least as many as I can. "Operated a Ferris Wheel at Coney Island, worked the register at a grocery store."

"Where did you hear about this place?"

I paused. "Um, a close friend told me." My gaze kept flickering to the poster on the wall. I felt like the characters were staring at me.

"Why should we hire you?"

I froze, trying to think up reasons I could handle a night shift job. "Uh, I'm focused... I can react to things... quickly." My hands shook.

Mr. Thompson's smile seemed to widen. "You'll be a perfect night watchman!" He cheered. "Congrats, you got the job."

I paused. That was odd. I never expected to get immediately accepted. Mr. Thompson just handed me a neatly folded uniform.

"We'll see you next Monday," he said. I thanked him and carried the uniform out to my van.

I guess they were desperate for a security guard, I told myself. I set the uniform on the passenger seat and turned on the ignition. Monday was only a couple days away. I had a while to cope with my new job.

The worst week of my life had to start sometime...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hate writing beginnings, but I have no other choice. In the next chapter, I'll get to the fun part.<em>**


	2. Into The Belly Of The Beast

**_Disclaimer- See previous chapter._**

**_A/N- I already had the second chapter of this story written down. I just finished this yesterday._**

**_Chapter 2- Into the Belly of the Beast_**

* * *

><p>God, what was I doing at a pizza place at fifteen minutes till midnight? Oh, I forgot. I work there now. I straightened my uniform shirt, steeled my courage and strolled through the front door. My footsteps were the only sounds in the still hallway. I looked around the empty corridors. Now where did Mr. Thompson say the security office was again? I must've forgotten where it was over the weekend. I had to traverse nearly the entire restaurant to get to the office.<p>

I swallowed hard and stepped inside. A desk laden with electronic monitoring devices, a fan, a drink, and a speaker lay against a wall nearly covered in posters and childish drawings. I sat in the fake leather office chair and glanced at the drawings. Typical kiddie fare.

I picked a tablet off the desk. This is what I was going to use to monitor these creepy things. Quickly, I flipped through the cameras. At the exact moment the clock struck midnight, the phone rang. I shook in surprise. Now who would be calling me at this ungodly hour? I sighed and decided to let the answering machine pick up. To my surprise, a man's voice started speaking.

"Hello? Hello? Uh… I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about. Uh...you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

His eerily calm voice stunned me. I fully believed I had every reason to worry. It was unnerving having to look into those soulless robotic eyes every time I turned on the stage camera.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Phone Guy (from now on, that's what I'm calling him) has officially begun to scare me. Death? Damage? In this place? He has got to be pulling my leg.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

I focused on the stage area camera and glared at Freddy, the purple rabbit (Bonnie), and the giant chicken (Chica). Melanie and I grew up with these creepy bastards and here I was in charge of caring for them, making sure they don't get damaged or stolen. However, Phone Guy's next statements really made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah... It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters... if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad. If the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death. Uh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask."

I clutched the tablet in my trembling hands. Oh, god no. These things wander about the place at night. And it's best that they not get me. I'm freaking twenty-five. I want to die an old man, not be crammed into a cartoon character iron maiden. Also, the fact that one of these things actually took a chunk out of some poor sap's brain really didn't make the situation any better.

"Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Phone Guy's message ended there. My teeth chattered. The fact that it was deathly cold in the office didn't help things. I paused to recap just what I was told. One: The robots here can roam the place to their cold steel hearts' content. Two: If they get in, that means they'll shove me into a wire-filled suit to die. Three: The cheap bastards running this place only gave me a limited supply of power.

I paused before checking my watch. 2 am. I had four more hours of sitting in this cramped office. My gaze flickered to the cameras. Bonnie was gone. I gasped. Where could a giant purple bunny have gone off to? I then turned to the dining room camera. He stood there, in the midst of a bunch of tables.

"It's such a nice night, Mr. Security Guard," the overly cheerful cartoon voice said. "It's a shame you're cooped up in that little office of yours." The same voice was the one I heard a few days ago. "Come on out. We won't tell the manager you left your post."

Hold on. Was this Bonnie speaking to me? I lowered the tablet and then switched to a different camera. Bonnie had moved to the west hall. I could see his shadow near the back. "Hey, Mr. Security Guard!" he insisted. "Come out and play. The gang and I get bored too easily." I heard heavy footsteps approaching the left door. I hit the light button, just in time to see him stare at me from outside the office. His eyes were an eerie red. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He reached one hand towards me. I shut the door in his face.

"Not tonight, bunny," I sneered.

"I know you, you've been here before," Bonnie spat out. "Your name's... uh... Mike?" I could still hear his voice, although muffled. I turned to the cameras again. The only one left onstage was Freddy. "Mike! Mike! I missed you!" I gazed angrily at the left door. Bonnie was still there. I paused to figure out where Chica could be. Sure enough, she was in the dining hall, staring into the camera. She was a hefty creature with large purple eyes. A white bib with the words "Let's Eat" was her sole article of clothing. Her beak opened wide, revealing a second set of teeth in the back of her mouth.

"Look, Freddy," she cheered. "We've got a new guard! Isn't it wonderful? How do I look? How do I look, Mr. Security Guard?"

I shivered. Chica was a bit too happy about getting someone new to watch over the place.

Bonnie moved away from the left door. I sighed in relief. I opened the door and turned the cameras back on. Chica had moved to the west hall corner. She stared at me with an unnerving grin of her face.

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Security Guard," she hissed. "You didn't tell me how I look? Am I pretty? Tell me I'm pretty or I'll make sure to cram you in the suit extra slowly. And I will, even if I have to rip you apart."

I don't think anyone would believe me when I said that an animatronic chicken threatened me with dismemberment. What things should I say to placate her? I turned on the right door light. Chica stood there, beak wide open, clearly enraged. I hit the door button and mouthed the words. "You're pretty, you're pretty." Her eyes focused on my face. Her expression turned from rage to surprise. She backed away and disappeared down the hall.

"No... No...," She gasped out. "No..."

The sound of pots and pans clanking in the kitchen greeted me. Was Chica in the kitchen for a midnight snack or something? Then I realized that robots don't eat.

My gaze flickered to my power meter. I cursed under my breath. One percent and it's only five AM? I'm doomed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	3. Sorry, Out Of Order

_**A/N- Ah, I remember the first time I heard about Five Nights At Freddy's. My tumblr dashboard was talking about it around the beginning of August, so I decided to check it out for myself. I found Markiplier's LP of it and one particular character scared me half to death. I think I've even had nightmares about him. To make a long story short... Foxy is my favorite character for a reason. I like being scared.  
><strong>_

_**A/N 2- I decided to merge two chapters together into one bigger one. **_

**_Chapter 3- Sorry, Out of Order_**

* * *

><p>My heart raced. What did I do to use up all of my power this early on in the night? Did I linger too long on the cameras? Or Did I rely too heavily on the doors? Either way, I'm this close to dying slowly and painfully.<p>

The power cut out, plunging the room into darkness. The reserve power kicked in. I heard footsteps come down the west hall. Was Bonnie returning to get me? I turned my head. No, it wasn't Bonnie or Chica. Freddy stood in the door. His blue eyes gleamed in the near darkness.

"Hey, buddy," Freddy taunted over the tinkling melody of a music box. I curled in my chair. "I'm here to collect you. I know it's your first day and all, but I spare no mercies."

The reserve power lights faded. I froze in place. Freddy inched forward. One paw clutched the door frame. He crept inside the office. "Tick, tick, tick," his goofy, showman voice repeated, almost threateningly. "Tick, tick, tick." I heard a distant clock chime. The lights came back on, I saw him back away from me.

"At long last," he said. "You've come back..." I looked down the hall. The supply closet opened and Bonnie stepped out.

"Leave this place, Mike," Bonnie gasped. "There's no hope for you if you stay longer..." The two robots disappeared down the hall.

The exit was right by the stage area. I glanced up at the stage. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica stood there, as if oblivious to their previous actions. Something caught my attention. A small stage surrounded by a curtain lay in one corner of the dining hall. I walked toward it. A sign in front of the stage read "Sorry, Out Of Order". I don't know what possessed me to take a peek, but I found myself approaching Pirate Cove. I took hold of the curtain and pulled it back slightly. An animatronic lay on the stage floor, curled up into a fetal position. I didn't get a good look at his face, but I could make out a hook hand. His endoskeleton feet were the closest thing to me.

I closed the curtain and headed toward the parking lot. I got in my van and sped away from the pizzeria.

* * *

><p>Okay, so after doing my best hiding what really happened from my cousins, I came back for another night, even though Bonnie apparently wanted me to quit. I needed the paycheck. Bills just don't pay themselves.<p>

I shivered once I entered the office. Here I was at a job that might just get me shoved face first into a fuzzy tomb. Why did I have to be desperate for money? Why couldn't I deliver pizza instead? I checked my watch; I still had one minute to go before my shift began. The phone rang. What does Phone Guy want to tell me today?

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

I picked up the tablet and looked through the cameras. Bonnie had left the stage and wandered to the Backstage area. He stood beside a table. A broken endoskeleton and several costume heads lay on the table. More heads decorated the shelf behind him. His gaze remained focused on me. I shrugged. I guess I better give him a little privacy to clothe that endoskeleton.

I switched to the stage camera. Freddy and Chica stood perfectly still, no sign of movement.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

I looked around the room, just to get acquainted with where the door lights were. I wrinkled my nose at Phone Guy's last statement. If he were only here to hear Chica threaten to tear me limb from limb last night, he'd be singing a different tune. Also, I learned what happens if I run out of power. Freddy appears in my doorway, plays some creepy music box melody, then comes into the office to drag me away.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

Pirate Cove… Pirate Cove… My heart dropped to my stomach. The animatronic in Pirate Cove was out of order, but Phone Guy said he's coming after me. What the hell is wrong with this place?

I turned the tablet to Pirate Cove. I could swear something was moving from behind the curtain. Was he struggling to stand up? The curtain was open enough for me to get a decent look at him. I saw him slowly rise to his feet and turn to face the camera.

To be quite honest, I don't know who scared me more, Chica or this... fox pirate thing. I mean, Chica had bulging eyes and a tooth-filled beak. The Pirate Guy (from now on, I'll call him Foxy) had glowing eyes and a mouth full of dagger-like teeth. He eased the curtain a little further away from him.

"How long has it been?" Foxy hissed. His voice was so unlike Bonnie, Chica or Freddy's. He didn't sound eternally happy and silly, but deep and raspy. "How long has it been since I last tasted blood? Oh, I'd love to do it again." He lowered his head. "The management thinks I'm still slumped in the corner of the cove. I haven't been the same since '87." I could see large portions of his mechanical innards.

I lowered the tablet and checked my left door. Bonnie, thankfully, wasn't there. I had to check on Foxy from time to time, but I didn't want to hear another one of his little speeches about his thirst for blood, or hear him admit to the bite of '87. I then checked my right door. Chica stared at me through the window.

"Do I know you, Mister?" she asked. I shook my head, just as the door closed. "Don't be silly; you look familiar." I groaned. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

I turned my attention back to Foxy. He now stood in front of the curtain, chin propped on his hook hand. "Just one little taste, laddie? It's been eatin' at me for ages. I can't stop it. I need it!"

Three of the robots claimed to know me and one lusted after my blood. I paused and checked my left door. Bonnie stood there. I closed the door on him before I reopened the right door.

"Gosh, Foxy's really starting to disturb me," Bonnie said to himself. "I guess his mind's just as wrecked as his body. I remember when he didn't sound like a homicidal ... uh oh."

I checked the Pirate Cove camera. Foxy was nowhere in sight. Something was running towards me. Something with metal feet.

"Come on, laddie, help a poor sea dog out!" the pirate howled. "I want to sink me teeth in your neck!" I looked to my left. Thankfully, Bonnie was there previously and I didn't reopen it. I walked to the window and looked outside. Foxy dashed down the hall, past a surprised looking Bonnie. He stopped at the door.

Bonnie just glared at me through the window. "Mike, I'm surprised you didn't heed my warning." Foxy struck the door twice. "It's not safe here." Bonnie didn't sound like his normal obnoxious cartoon self. I could faintly hear a small child layered in with the usual voice. "Please, Mike, we don't want to hurt you."

"Mike?" Foxy asked, immediately calmed down. He had walked away from the door slightly. "Mike's here?"

I opened the door. The two had moved to the middle of the west hall, away from me. I wondered, what were they saying?

I don't know how long it was since I last checked Pirate Cove, but I did. Foxy sat in the open curtain, facing away from me.

"I... can't control myself," he wept. Wait, was one of these creatures showing remorse? "I... just can't." Like Bonnie, I could hear a small child's voice speaking the words over top of the usual voice. "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have this entire story outlined.<em>**


	4. They Got Me

**_A/N- I'm done outlining the sequel story: Dead Of Night. It will be up after I'm done with this story._**

**_A/N 2- In addition, this chapter contains a depiction of... well... what happens if you lose the game._**

**_Chapter 4- They Got Me_**

* * *

><p>How long will it take for Foxy to turn back into a bloodthirsty monster? I groaned. Is this all he's going to do? Threaten to make me his personal chew toy and then weep about it? I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the other cameras. Freddy had turned to face me on the stage cam.<p>

"Buddy?" he said. "I never forget a face." I quickly switched cameras. Foxy's curtain remained closed.

"She's gone... She's gone..." Foxy repeated. His voice had changed back to the gruff pirate voice. "She used to comfort me when I was down." I changed cameras yet again. Chica stood near the men's bathroom. I breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't notice me. I checked my power, nine percent was all I had left. A familiar clock chiming greeted me. I smiled and set down the tablet. The doors opened and I made my way to the exit. The animatronics onstage seemed to follow me with their eyes. I walked towards Foxy's stage and peeked behind the curtain. He sat near a wooden treasure chest and a cardboard cut-out palm tree. He had curled himself into a ball.

I closed the curtain. Does anyone even check behind that curtain anyway? If they do, they'd probably think it's odd that Foxy changes positions.

I entered the parking lot and rushed to my car. It didn't take me long to get onto the main road. I turned into the driveway and got out of my car. A woman in her mid-forties walked out of the house next door. Mrs. Cartwright stood a few feet away from her front porch, holding a dog's leash. I walked toward my house, trying to avoid any contact with my neighbor.

"Working at the Fazbear place?" she asked, pointing a finger at me. Her Irish Setter, Maggie, noticed me too. That damn mutt started barking. "The place is cursed! No one goes there and comes back alive!" I quickly dashed into my house, headed for my room. I needed sleep.

* * *

><p>I found myself back at Freddy's, sitting in the office chair. I clutched the tablet, turning to look at Pirate Cove. The curtain was wide open.<p>

"I'm not there, laddie," Foxy sneered. "Do ye expect me to stay in one place and be a good little fox? Where's the fun in that?"

I shivered. Any second now, he was going to run straight for my office. I slowly lowered the tablet, just in time for him to rush into view. He strode inside my office.

Now, this was when I realized just how big these things were. Foxy loomed head and shoulders above me. He inched closer, digging his hook hand into my shirt. His jaws opened wide and an ear-splitting metallic screech came out. He released me, letting me fall to the floor. My ears still rang as another figure entered the room. I looked over to my right. Chica stood there, arms crossed.

"Oh, Foxy, you were always good at catching people," she cooed. "Now, let's make sure he's comfortable." She lifted me off the floor and dragged me out of the office. The two robots carried me to a door marked "Employees Only". The door was open slightly. Bonnie's hand clutched the door and opened it a little more. He looked around before noticing Foxy, Chica and me.

His eyes seemed to widen. "You got him?"

Foxy nodded. Freddy stood with his back against the wall. "Let's get this over with. We have to be back at our places in ninety minutes."

An empty Freddy Fazbear suit lay on the table. Bonnie walked over to it. He gently stroked the soft cloth before opening a flap on the back. Chica lowered me to the floor, before walking a short distance to speak with the others.

"Who's going to do it?" Bonnie asked.

"We better decide quick," Freddy replied. "We only have a limited amount of time before we have to return to our places."

They're not looking, I thought to myself. My gaze flickered to the door. Now's my chance to escape. I slowly walked toward the door. Freddy slowly turned his head.

"Hey, buddy," he said. "Where do you think you're going?" I froze in place. "You can't escape."

Chica walked over towards me and dragged me back towards the table. Bonnie held the flap open as the other three picked me up.

"Sorry, Mike," Bonnie chuckled. "But you wear purple, just like he did."

"He's already gone, but we're not satisfied yet!" Foxy hissed, just as I was staring into suit's interior.

"They've all reminded us of him!" Chica chimed in. "They all must suffer!"

"Nothing personal, buddy," Freddy said. They all spoke with two voices at once, a child's and the normal cartoony voice. My shoulders were the next to get pushed inside. I winced, just as my head brushed up against a sharp bit of metal. Foxy hastily undid my shoelaces with his hook hand.

My knees entered the suit next. Some more bits of metal shredded my jeans. The robots' taunting wasn't helping matters.

"A few more shoves oughta do it!"

I felt the cold steel against my skin. The rigid interior made my struggles useless. The animatronics wanted me gone as soon as possible. I could smell my flesh burning. The suit they're forcing me into must have been freshly used. The wires were still hot. I silently prayed that my folks would give me a closed casket funeral. That is, if I ever get a funeral. Phone Guy implied that my bosses have no qualms about disposing of bodies.

Slowly, I felt more of me enter the costume. Finally, I heard rustling in the back. Bonnie secured the back flap, then the four hoisted the suit into a seated position.

"Not bad, guys," Freddy said. "Forty-five minutes to spare." I could hear him applauding quietly. The door creaked open and three of the robots left. I still was alive, but not for long. The damn suit made it difficult to get enough air.

Chica put her arm around me. "Well, Mike, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She spoke with her normal cartoon voice. "We've always wanted a new friend and now we have you." She stroked the suit's cheek. "But let's get you cleaned up." She left the backstage area.

I felt the breath being choked out of me. Why couldn't I see anything? Chica came back, carrying what I think were cleaning supplies.

"Now you're with us, forever" Chica said.

I opened my eyes and looked around frantically. A sigh of relief left my throat. I just had a terrible dream. I checked the clock. Eleven o'clock in the morning. Could I even go back to sleep after that dream?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, I wanted to finish outlining the sequel novelization before I finish this one.<em>**


	5. The Birthday Party, Part 1

**_A/N- I decided this would be a good time to write the first Birthday Party chapter. I'm not going to spoil just what happens._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5- The Birthday Party, part 1 (You're Invited)<em>**

I rolled over in bed. It was awhile until I had to be back at Freddy's for another night shift. My eyes couldn't stay open for long.

I found myself walking down a hall towards a door. Someone was crying inside. I pushed open the door, and found a small boy, about ten years old sitting on his bed.

"I don't want to move," he whispered. "I don't want to move."

He looked surprisingly familiar, dark brown hair, blue eyes, freckles. Beside him was a Foxy plush. I exited the room and walked down the stairs to what I assume was the living room. A man and a woman sat on a tan sofa, talking. The TV was on in the background, just some average crime show.

"Mary," the man said. "I know it's difficult for Mike to handle, but we'd be living in a better neighborhood."

I gasped. Was I suddenly reliving my memories? I looked upstairs. That was me sitting on the bed, ten-year-old me. I turned my attention back to my parents.

Mom hung her head. "I don't know. Mike seems happy here. He's got friends."

Dad turned to face the TV as an ad came on. I decided to check up on my ten-year-old self. As I set foot on the first step, I heard something oddly familiar. I turned to face the TV set in my old living room. A television ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza flashed across the screen. Mom looked at Dad, a sparkle of inspiration in her eye.

"You know, Peter," she said. "Mike's birthday is coming up in a few months. We don't have to leave until the day after his birthday."

Dad got the same look. "We'll plan a party for him. He can invite some of his friends."

Apparently, Mikey (to avoid confusion, I'll call him that) had really good ears. The door creaked open and he stepped out of his room, clutching his Foxy doll.

The sad expression he once had on his face turned to a neutral, almost happy one. He walked down the stairs.

Mom gave a slight smile. "Mike, I know it's hard for you to leave your friends, but your father and I have a plan."

Dad turned to Mikey. "What's coming up on the 26th of June?"

Mikey set the plush on the sofa before thinking. "Uh, my birthday?"

"We're planning to throw a party for you and some of your friends," Mom said. "At Freddy's."

Mikey had a happy and surprised look on his face. I guess he didn't know who to invite.

* * *

><p>The scene abruptly shifted from my living room to a place I'd never want to return to again. No, it's not the security office at Freddy's. It was somewhere less dangerous. I stood right by the door leading out of Ms. Braxton's class. I never wanted to see my fourth grade teacher ever again. I looked around the room. Mikey sat at a desk by the window. His gaze darted to the other students in the room.<p>

A skinny red-haired girl wearing thick glasses nervously tore open an envelope. She slowly pulled the invitation out and laid it on her desk. She looked at Mikey, smiling.

"Really?" she asked. Her voice was reedy, almost nasal. I could also tell she had frequent colds. She sniffed.

Mikey smiled and nodded. "Of course," he said.

The redhead, Megan, folded up the the invitation and slipped it into her backpack. Mikey then turned his attention to the other four children he gave invitations.

A boy with olive skin and curly dark brown hair clutched the invitation, barely containing his excitement. Beside him, a shy African-American boy with cornrows looked over at Mike, a faint smile on his face.

"A party?" a voice near the front of the classroom said. "Chloe, did you get one too?"

I looked around. A pair of twin girls looked over their invitations. One of them had blond hair, the other had brown hair. The blonde, I assume this was Chloe, nodded.

Mikey just sat at his desk, admiring his work.

* * *

><p>I woke up. Damn it. I still had ten hours to go until I have to be back at Freddy's. I got out of bed and trudged to the kitchen. Why am I suddenly remembering my childhood? Why do four animatronics say they know me? Why am I now wondering about these unanswered questions? It was three in the afternoon. I opened the fridge and grabbed a Chinese takeout container.<p>

I dumped the contents of the container onto a plate and put it in the microwave. This time, when I go to work, I'm going to demand answers from my favorite gang of cartoony killers. They know something I don't.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pardon for the brevity of this chapter.<em>**


	6. Midweek Madness

**_A/N- When I'm done with this story, I'm not only starting Dead Of Night, but also a lighter tale called Custom Night. Both deal with the second game._**

**_Chapter 6- Midweek Madness_**

* * *

><p>And now, I'm back at Freddy's, stuck in this little office until dawn. Or until a bunch of seven-foot-tall masses of cloth, wire and steel decide to barge in. I nervously sipped the soda my bosses left for me. The phone rang, as if on cue with the clock.<p>

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

I wanted to throw my drink at the phone. Of course they died. I swear, these animatronics are like children. Overindulged children whose parents give them new toys after they break their old ones.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

Okay, so what from what I could gather, the suits are put on through a flap in the back. If they think I'm an empty costume… I think I just made myself even more freaked out. I need to get that image out of my head. I checked the stage camera. Chica and Bonnie had already left.

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

Again, do I have to scour the entire pizzeria for them? They shouldn't be that hard to find. I mean, they're freaking huge! I flipped through the cameras. Bonnie stood in the janitor's closet. How could he even fit in there? I know I shouldn't be asking questions like that. I looked at Pirate's Cove next. Foxy stood behind the curtain, pacing and singing a little tune.

Foxy won't be a threat for a while, or at least I hope so. I checked the show stage. Freddy was still onstage. I put the tablet down and checked the lights. Bonnie stood at my left door. "Back again?" he said, cocking his head to one side. "You must be desperate for money. They all were."

All were? You mean, other security guards were slaughtered and shoved into suits? I quickly shut my door.

"You know, Mike, we haven't seen you for years," Bonnie replied.

"But how?" I asked him. "How do you know me?'

Bonnie paused. I guess he never expected me to reply.

I opened the door. Bonnie stood there with his arms crossed. "That's for us to know and for you to figure out. I not one to disclose information." He slipped away. I checked the other light. Chica stood at the window. I doubt I'd be able to get any answers out of her either.

"Hey, Mike," she said. "Close the door. Or do you want me to come in there and scream in your face?" I closed the door.

I grabbed my tablet and flipped through the cameras. Foxy looked out of his curtain. I then looked at the show stage. My blood turned to ice almost instantly. Freddy was gone. A deep, sinister laugh echoed down the halls. I switched to the East Hall Corner camera, trying to calm my nerves. Instead, I caught sight of something odd. Instead of the normal Freddy poster, a picture of a golden bear lay in its place. I lowered my camera. Something was in front of me. That something looked like an empty Freddy Fazbear costume. This one wasn't brown; it was yellow.

This Golden Freddy guy (let's call him that) raised one massive paw. Why could he move? I don't think he even had an endoskeleton.

"Mike, is that you?" he said. His voice was oddly similar to Freddy's, except slightly deeper and with more rasp. I quickly raised my tablet, in a foolish attempt to save myself. When I lowered the tablet, he was gone.

You know, I can handle Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and even Foxy. But what's Golden Freddy's deal? He just appears out of nowhere, laughs and if I don't look at him, he vanishes.

I switched over to the Pirate cove camera. Foxy looked out of the camera. "Laddie," he said. "I don't know what ye keep coming back. Bonnie said you want the check." I don't know whether it was another hallucination, or something, but I could see a faint white mist surround Foxy. "But it's just not safe here anymore. Not safe for those in your position."

"It's just not safe!" I heard Bonnie and Chica say. I think maybe I heard Freddy join in. "Any longer and you'll be stuck here. Just like the others."

I shivered. What on earth was going on?

"We'll keep you safe. We have a suit prepared. It's a tight fit though."

I covered my ears and cowered in my seat.

"Join us, Mike!" The voices fell abruptly silent as the bell chimed. The robots quickly dashed back to their places. I got up out of my seat and walked down the hall, just in time to see Foxy close the curtain. I still heard the voices in my head. "Just like the others. Just like the others." How many others died here? And why does every single animatronic know me? I still have yet to figure that out. Bonnie refuses to give me the answers that I need.

As I was pulling out of the parking lot, I thought of Golden Freddy and the fact that before the robots began their eerie little chant, Foxy had mist around him. Something's really wrong here, and I mean really wrong.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next Chapter will probably be up soon.<em>**


	7. The Birthday Party, Part 2

**_A/N- Well, here's the next Birthday Party chapter._**

**_Chapter 7- The Birthday Party, Part 2 (The Good Old Days)_**

* * *

><p>That night I was thankful for one thing. Falling asleep was a lot easier, even though I witnessed some really crazy stuff. I lay in bed, trying to calm my nerves.<p>

In an instant, I was somewhere else, a school bus filled with noisy kids. Mikey sat near the back. He clutched his backpack. The African-American boy from his class sat beside him. I could barely make out what they were saying. The other kids probably were excited to get home.

From what I could make out, they were discussing video games. Mikey apparently had a video game console in his family room and Zeke's family was coming over for dinner. I recall one word used in the conversation. Zeke mentioned a few titles that he liked.

The curly-haired boy sat in the seat opposite Mikey and Zeke. He was a burly kid. I think they said his name was Dmitri Utkin. The bus stopped, letting the twin sisters from Mikey's class get off.

Chloe picked her backpack off the floor and headed out the door. The other twin gave a chilling, but oddly familiar laugh. As the bus drove away, once the twins walked towards their house, I froze. Was it a coincidence, or did that laugh sound a lot like Golden Freddy's? I wasn't sure.

The bus stopped after a couple more blocks. Megan shoved a bookmark into the book she was reading, slipped the book into her bag, and walked to the door. I looked at the house she lived in. Wait a second. That was Mrs. Cartwright's house. Did my neighbor once have a family?

I saw a younger version of Mrs. Cartwright standing on the porch. An Irish Setter puppy ran around in the grass. The bus drove away. I caught a glimpse of Megan picking the puppy up and carrying it into the house.

* * *

><p>Fast-forward a few hours later. Two families sat down at the oak dining room table. A heaping baking pan filled with lasagna lay in the center of the table. Two plates full of garlic bread sat on either side of the pan. Looking at the dinner table made my mouth water... and also made me miss some good old home cooking. Melanie, Dave and I basically lived on take-out.<p>

I had to look away. It seemed like even in dreams I couldn't resist the power of food. I stood beside the refrigerator. What was forcing me to relive my memories in dreams? I turned my attention back to the dinner table. From the looks of it, Zeke and Mikey only had one thing on their minds: video games.

It didn't take long for everyone to get done eating. Just as fast as they could swallow the last bit of cheesy goodness, the two boys were out of the dining room. They rushed into the living room. I left the kitchen and headed for the living room.

Zeke and Mikey sat on the sofa, focused intently on the images on screen. Their parents remained in the dining room, chatting about something.

"Come on, come on!" Zeke said, gritting his teeth. He frantically pressed buttons on the console, trying to get the eight-bit army man to shoot more aliens. Mikey tensed up.

"Just a little more," Mikey said.

Zeke gave a faint smile. The timer in the right corner of the screen slowly ticked down to zero.

"Player 2 wins!" An electronic voice said.

Zeke looked at his friend, one eyebrow raised. "That's me. Better luck next time."

* * *

><p>I woke up again. Damn it. Must I return to Freddy's? Will a certain suit appear in front of me and just sit there menacingly until I look away? Every day I go to work is another day filled with unanswered questions.<p>

Looking back, I wished some of those questions never got answered in the first place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, pardon the brevity of this chapter. The third Birthday party chapter will be a lot more substantial.<strong>_


	8. Tragic Tales

**_A/N- This chapter contains some unpleasant images, i.e. the newspaper clippings._**

_**Chapter 8- Tragic Tales**_

* * *

><p>Okay, whoever's forcing me to relive my childhood better stop. If I have to witness ten-year-old me play video games one more time, I'll tear my hair out.<p>

As I sat in the office at Freddy's, I remembered the other kids I used to hang with. Why on earth were they filling my memories now? Is there something I must know about them?

I waited until midnight to receive my daily words of wisdom from Phone Guy.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." The sound of Foxy's metal fist banging on the door could be heard.

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," He cleared his throat,"uh, when I did."

"Uh, hey, do me a favor." Foxy was still, banging on Phone Guy's door. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" He struck again, trying to get in. "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." Another banging could be heard. "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." That's when I heard Freddy's little jingle play.

"You know..." I shivered as I heard a raspy moan. "Oh, no." I think this was the point when the robots pounced on him.

I sat there, frozen in place. I mustered enough courage to check the camera feed. Bonnie and Chica had already left. Sooner or later, they'll be by my doors. Freddy himself might be paying me a visit tonight as well. I looked at the left door. Bonnie was there.

"Are you desperate or something?" Bonnie groaned. "You didn't get the hint. Oh, well. Guess we better prep that suit."

I glared at him. "What's with the vague hints and threats? Why can't you tell me what's wrong here?"

Bonnie crossed his arms, before pulling out a stack of papers. He tossed them through the open door. "A little recommended reading? I'm sure you'll find the answers that you're seeking, or at least some of them." He disappeared, leaving me to jump out of my chair and thumb around on the floor for the papers. I finally picked the stack up. I doubt I'd be able to read what they say in this shift. Every minute I have to keep an eye on four metal monstrosities. I'll just have to read these later.

First up, I need to check Pirate's Cove. Foxy was looking at the camera. "You're still here, laddie?" he asked.

Freddy's deep booming laughter stunned me. I switched to the east hall corner camera. I couldn't see much, except Freddy's silhouette way too close for comfort. I think I could even make out an evil smile on his face. "If you think Foxy was dangerous," he said. "You haven't met me. I can be a real horror show if I need to be." Like Foxy, I could see white mist surround him.

Will that oversized homicidal teddy bear move away from there? A few more steps and I'm going to be rotting in one of his spare costumes.

I cowered, silently wishing that Freddy would just stay put. Between him and having to check on my favorite broken-down pirate, I don't know how much I could take.

I checked Pirate's Cove. Foxy stood in front of the curtain this time, stretching. He didn't notice me, but any moment he'll be sprinting off in my direction. I lowered the monitor and checked both doors. Bonnie was at the left door. I shut it. I slipped the papers into a denim messenger bag. When I get home (If I get home), I have to read those papers. The bell sounded. I was home safe.

I heard Freddy give out a slight groan. The others began the mad dash back to their spots. I could see the last bit of Bonnie picking his guitar up off the stage floor. I didn't waste any time getting out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed after a warm shower, a cup of decaf herbal tea, and a muffin. I dug the papers out of my bag and began reading them. That's when I realized that a giant purple bunny handed me a stapled packet of newspaper clippings.<p>

I forgot exactly what the articles said, but I can offer a brief summary.

Apparently, a former employee dressed like one of mascots, lured five kids into a back room and... most likely killed them. Then, the animatronics started to smell like dead bodies. This caused numerous complaints to the health department. Not only that, but Freddy's is going out of business and will close by the end of the year.

I set the papers down, shivering. What if that's who keeps telling me to run? The five kids are speaking to me. But why am I special? I don't think they did this to any of the past night watch staff. You know, the ones who they crammed into suits? It's starting to make sense. They think every security guard is the killer and want to exact vengeance. And that vengeance involves a slow and painful death.

I guess the white mist is a sign of their presence. I know just what I'm dealing with here, but I'm not going to drop my guard for anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I tend to have chapters written in advance. All I need to do is add author's notes, horizontal rules, edit it a bit, and then it's done.<em>**


	9. The Birthday Party, Part 3

**_A/N- Starting today, I will be putting up the final chapters of this story, one a day, for five days._**

**_Chapter 9- The Birthday Party, Part 3 (The actual Party)_**

* * *

><p>I laid down in my bed, trying to get to sleep. Of course, Mr. Thompson wouldn't tell night guards that the place is haunted. I still don't know why five dead children are trying to contact me.<p>

I suddenly found myself in a different building. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, circa 1987. It didn't look anything like the place that I ended up working at ten years later. This was a bigger place. Mikey and his five friends dashed down the hall. I had no choice but to follow them. Several more throngs of rambunctious children crowded the halls. Apparently, my parents had a party room reserved. The other chaperones sat at the table, deciding what to order for the party. The kids had left for the game room.

I turned to the adults. My parents, Zeke's parents, the twins' mom, and Dmitri's dad looked over the menu. I heard the sound of the animatronic band close by. However, they sounded different. Bonnie sounded less syrupy and more mellow. Freddy reminded me of a young man desperate to fill his famous father's shoes. Chica had the voice of a peppy, obnoxious teenage girl. Were these what they sounded like prior to being possessed? I decided to take a look for myself. I walked over to the show stage.

These weren't the robots that were after me. They were shiny, new and all had rosy cheeks. Oh, and last time I checked, Bonnie wasn't blue. I left the show area, headed back to the party room. A few of the parents were talking to a waitress, placing their order. Zeke rushed back, carrying a ribbon of tickets. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the daytime security guard outside the room. He entered the room. I covered my nose. He smelled faintly of cigarette smoke. I wanted to ask why they hired a guy that smells this bad, especially around children.

He wore a purple shirt and dress pants. His dark brown hair looked like it hadn't been washed in ages. The nametag on his shirt read "Toby". Something wasn't right about this guy.

I decided to go check on the other kids back in the game area.

Megan stood beside the claw machine. Dmitri held a coin in one hand. "You want me to get that Chica doll for you?" he asked.

Megan nodded nervously before giving Dmitri some more tokens. The large kid turned to the machine. He slowly put the token into the coin slot.

Emily and Chloe walked over and stood on either side of Dmitri. Emily turned to her sister. "Is he really going to get anything out of there?"

"I don't think so," Chloe said.

Dmitri heard the conversation and turned to face Chloe. "Watch and learn." He cracked his knuckles before gripping the lever. The claw jerked to life. Dmitri slowly brought one finger down on the button. The claw gripped the plush chicken. Dmitri turned to one of the twins. "You didn't believe me?" The plush toy gently dropped out of the machine and into his hand. "Here! Here's proof!" He waved the toy in front of Emily and Chloe's stunned faces before tossing it towards Megan. She caught it. The group walked back to the party room.

I spotted the day security guard again. He looked around the game area before disappearing once again. I made the decision to follow him. He wandered into a room marked parts and services. I entered behind him.

Four familiar creatures lay before me. The broken-down shells of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy sat on the floor. Bonnie didn't even have a face or left arm. Toby turned to one animatronic hidden behind a mass of broken parts: Golden Freddy. He slowly removed the suit's head, revealing the endoskeleton underneath. I saw him dig a few tools out of his pocket and proceed to gently ease the endoskeleton out of the suit. I gasped. Didn't the articles say that the killer dressed up like one of the mascots? I saw a guy remove the skin from one of the robots. Is Toby the killer?

I walked back to the party room. Mike and the others happily devoured the numerous pizzas. I then remembered what I saw in the parts and service room. Five kids weren't going to make it home tonight.

Hours ticked by and the chaperones paid for the pizza, cake, soda and other food consumed. It was almost time for Mikey to leave. He slowly turned to face his friends.

"Don't worry," Mikey said. "I'll always remember you."

Megan wiped a tear from her eye. "Will you come back?"

Mom looked at Dad, then at me. I guess it was a bit too early to think about college.

"I will," Mikey said. He waved goodbye to his friends before walking towards the exit. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Toby hiding in an empty room. He climbed into the Golden Freddy suit. In one hand, he clutched a simple pocket knife.

I woke up as he donned the costume head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm kinda glad that I sometimes write chapters early. By next week, I plan to have the first chapter of Dead Of Night published.<strong>_


	10. Paid In Full

**_A/N- Here's the second chapter I promised this week._**

**_Chapter 10- Paid In Full_**

* * *

><p>I guess the higher-ups don't want anyone to know that the robot animals are haunted. They tell every night guard that the robots are simply malfunctioning and believe every human caught after hours is a naked endoskeleton.<p>

I know the truth now and everything looks a hell of a lot worse.

They're possessed... they're possessed... not malfunctioning... possessed.

Okay, I better compose myself. The security footage isn't going to watch itself. I'd hate to know what happens if those things catch me sleeping on the job.

The phone rang. Wait a second. Phone Guy died yesterday. Why would the phone be ringing anyway? Something answered my question. All I could hear over the phone was a serious of demonic growls. Just who was sending me a message?

I quickly checked my left door. Bonnie stood there. A faint white mist surrounded him. "Wow, you made it night five," he taunted. I could hear the child's voice over top of his usual voice. "You're so fortunate, but sometimes luck ends." I abruptly shut my door. There was no way I'm letting him in. I'm not spending eternity in this pizza place. I checked the right door.

"Oh, Mike," Chica said. White mist? Check. Child's voice speaking the same words? Check. "It's never too late to join us. We'll have so much fun together."

They indirectly told me that they're possessed, now they're showing signs of it. I don't want them to come any closer. Too bad I don't have enough power to fend them off.

I checked Pirate's Cove. Foxy was already in front of the curtain, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He slowly turned his head in the camera's direction. "Ahoy there, laddie," he rasped. The spirit, from the sounds of it, was trying to master the whole pirate accent. "Should I end your suffering now or later? I've always wanted a new first mate... well, since my old one met a grim end."

Was he talking about the child now possessing him? I paused, remembering my dream from last night. I navigated the pizzeria from 1987 and I didn't recall seeing a remade Foxy. I mean, Bonnie got turned into a doe-eyed pretty boy, Chica became a skinny party girl, and Freddy looked a whole lot cuter. What ever became of Toy Foxy?

I checked my power meter. I broke out in cold sweat. I had less power than I thought I had. I quickly checked the east hall corner. Luckily, Freddy was taking his sweet time to arrive over there. Any second now, he'll be standing there, staring into the camera.

"Let me in, Mike!" Bonnie pleaded. "I can't do this any longer!"

I froze. How do I react to this? Uh, maybe I shouldn't let him in.

"Why do you lock us away?" Chica asked from the other side. "Don't you like us?"

"Please, please, Mike," the rabbit called out. "We miss you so much." He made a noise as if he was crying.

"He forgot us," I heard Freddy say. "After all these years, we're merely a distant memory."

Chica paused. "Oh, well. I guess he should join the others then."

Who are they? What are they talking about? Why, for the past few nights, have they been saying they know me?

My power supply was draining fast. Any second now, Foxy would come dashing down the hall. I checked the lights. Bonnie and Chica had left. I opened the right door, then checked Pirate's Cove. Foxy was gone. I heard his metal feet come in contact with the floor. Five AM and power dwindling to zero. The lights went off and the doors flew open.

I sat there for a few seconds. The tablet I held was now useless. I looked at the left doorway. Freddy's eyes glowed an eerie blue.

"You know, buddy," he said. "It's almost time to go." The eerie music box melody played. "You either get paid or get stuffed. One or the other." He disappeared as the reserve power faded.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"You probably don't recognize me, Mike," the child possessing Freddy said. "After all, I've been rotting inside this shell for ten years. My bones fused with steel and wires. My soul merged with robotic software. This is my new body. I have no need for air, food, or sleep. But what I really want is to reconnect with an old friend. I was hoping you'd come back. In life, I was..."

The bell rang, just when Freddy was about to admit just who was possessing him. I saw him dart out the door and back toward the stage.

The others did the same. I got out of my chair and walked out of the security office. This was quite surreal. I never expected to make it five nights, but I get paid now. This job was a real nightmare. As I sat at a red light, I remembered. Freddy was close to revealing just who he once was. But who? I remembered the dream I had. Out of a countless throng of children, five were murdered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And now for the closing author's note. Wednesday's chapter will be up around 9 am EST. I just need to fix up a few things and make it pretty.<em>**


	11. The Birthday Party, Part 4

**_A/N- Okay, this is the final Birthday Party chapter. Contains somewhat gruesome content and spoilers for FNAF 2. I'm feeling extra generous because I already have this chapter basically finished. The final two will be on Christmas eve and Christmas day._**

**_Chapter 11- The Birthday Party, part 4 (Aftermath)_**

* * *

><p>This was my check. My 120 dollars. I'll cash it in the morning. Now I need my rest. After downing a couple donuts and glass of orange juice, the phone rang. I picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mike," Mr. Thompson said. "We're a little short staffed. Could you work tonight? We'll pay you overtime."

"Uh, that sounds great," I said. I hung up the phone and waited awhile. I agreed to work one more night.

* * *

><p>I suddenly found myself back at the pizzeria in 1987, only everything was dead silent. In the dim light, I could make out a clock on the wall. It must've been quarter past midnight. I could hear what sounded like a distorted recording of a woman sobbing. I walked down the hall, in the direction of the sound. I was standing in the middle of Kid's Cove, but who was crying?<p>

"Oh, I should have struck when I had the chance," a husky, female voice said. I could barely make out the words through heavy distortion. My gaze landed on the speaker: one of the animatronics, albeit a heavily damaged one. I could only make out a white fox head, two white gloved hands, and one foot with pink nail polish. The rest was twisted metal. "I will make him pay, I swear." She balled one of her hands into a fist and shook it.

Another shadow obscured what little light there was. This one was shapely and feminine. "Hey, Mangle! What'cha got there?" This other robot sounded like a teenage girl. The light illuminated something small, about four feet in height, and slumped in the corner. Megan Cartwright lay motionless before the two, dead. Her throat had been slit.

The other robot, the slimmer, shinier version of Chica, backed away in horror. "Oh, no. He's back!"

"When Toby worked nights, I should have torn out his throat!" Mangle sneered. "Now, look. One more dead. How could we be so blind, Toy Chica?"

Toy Chica shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe he avoided detection for so long." She turned to leave. "I'm gonna go look around the pizzeria one more time. I'll let ya know if Bon-Bon and Fred find any others." A panicked cry echoed down the hall.

The Blue Bonnie dashed down the hall, screaming. "It's happened again!"

"Like, I didn't the get the hint?" Toy Chica groaned. Toy Bonnie stopped once he was inches away from Toy Chica.

"One more, near the Show Stage," he gasped out. "Fred found another a while ago. Twins perhaps?"

"Okay, so how'd Toby kill them?" Toy Chica asked. Toy Bonnie drew one finger across his throat.

I backed away. I knew this was a dream, but I felt like throwing up. Megan, Emily and Chloe were deceased. What about Zeke and Dmitri?

"Gift gifts, give life," a high-pitched androgynous sing-song voice chanted. "Gift gifts, give life." A shadow drifted down the hall. "Give gifts, give life." A figure entered Kid's Cove. "Oh, my, what do we have here?" The creature was impossibly tall and thin with a garishly-painted white face.

Mangle lowered her head. "Another batch of kids slaughtered. You remember the first killings? Fred Bear's Family diner?"

The puppet thing lowered its head and made a sound like it was about to cry. "Yes," it said solemnly. It fell silent for a few seconds before it got an idea. "Tell the ones in the Parts and Service room to give me five empty suits. It's time I gave these little ones one final gift." Its eyes glowed menacingly. "I will give them new life."

* * *

><p>I didn't want to see what happened next, but I didn't have a choice. My five deceased friends sat in a circle around the puppet. Five suits lay on the table beside it.<p>

The puppet had its hands together, trying to decide who was going to wear what suit. It turned its attention to the table. Bonnie's suit was the first. It held the suit as if it were an article of clothing. Slowly, it made its way to Zeke. "A gift for you." The scene cut to black abruptly before coming back. The mechanical rabbit twitched his fingers.

"I... I..." Zeke spoke. "I can move my hand again." He brought his hand in front of his face. "Why is my hand weird?"

The puppet just smiled. "Don't worry; you'll get used to it." It picked the next costume off the table: Foxy the Pirate. "Oh, and here's one for you. Everyone gets gifts here." It walked over to Megan. Once more, darkness obscured the scene before the light returned.

Megan struggled to stand up, trying to use the wall to help herself. "I feel weird. What happened?"

The puppet just picked up the next costume. "I'll tell you about it later, little one. Now I still have gifts to give out." It now held a Chica costume. "Who's going to wear this one?" Dmitri, Emily and Chloe remained. "How about you, young man? Do you want new life? You do?" Darkness, and then the lights came back on.

Dmitri had a better time standing up than Megan. He looked around the room. "My neck feels stiff."

"Oh, that?" the puppet replied. "I'll fix that after everyone gets their gift. I still have two kids who need gifts." A regular Freddy suit and a Golden one were the only ones left. "Ah, perfect! Isn't it cute that the twins get matching outfits?"

The scene faded out and in one last time. The Douglas twins looked around the room.

"Okay, everyone's settled," the Puppet beamed. "New life through the old animatronics!"

* * *

><p>I woke up, trembling in fear. They never came home after the party was over, because a serial killer murdered them. Their souls took up residence in the animatronics. They still remember me after a decade.<p>

I buried my face in my hands. Why did it take me this long to remember them?

I wiped a tear off my face. I did promise Mr. Thompson I'd come back for a sixth night. I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Zeke, Dmitri, Megan, Emily. Chloe. I remember you now. There's no need to cause any more havoc. You can rest in peace now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't know why I'm feeling generous today. Maybe it's because I'm excited about beating Pokemon X (finally). Or maybe I'm starting to feel the holiday spirit. Either way, I'm happy.<em>**


	12. One More Night

**_A/N- Well, I'm almost done with the story. It's been fun writing this tale. On Friday, I'll post the first chapter of Custom Night. Next week I'll start Dead Of Night._**

**_Chapter 12- One More Night_**

* * *

><p>This is surreal. I can't believe my own friends have been the ones trying to kill me. After ten years of wandering around this cursed place, they'll finally get the peace they deserve. I remember now, guys. No more security guards dead. I'll set you free.<p>

It was pouring rain on the drive up to Freddy's. I tried to make sure my uniform shirt wasn't wet. As I walked into the building, I could see flashes of the ghost children, my friends. At midnight, they would animate the robots for another six hours of roaming the halls. They did this for the past decade. Slowly, I made my way to my office.

I sat in the leather chair, waiting for my shift to start. The phone didn't ring. I sighed in relief. No demonic growling was greeting me today. However, a thought struck me. How was I going to confront my departed friends with my new knowledge? Well, Bonnie should be appearing at my door soon. I know his pattern by now. He usually is the first one to leave the stage.

I waited patiently. Any minute now. I checked the stage camera. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were out. Oh, no. This time I want them to come over here. Not because I have a death wish or anything. It's because I want to tell them. I remember who they were. Their souls have been trapped inside prisons of steel and wire. I checked the left door. Bonnie stood there. His crimson eyes stared at me, as if staring into my soul.

I took a deep breath. "Before you say anything," I stammered out. "I know now."

Bonnie leaned against the door frame, suddenly interested. "Really?"

"I know who you were," I said. Apparently Chica heard me as well. She stared at me through the window. Her expression was one of joy. "I know who you all were."

"Hey, everyone!" Chica shouted. "He remembers now!"

Soon, I had the entire gang crowded outside the security office. Well, Golden Freddy wasn't outside the office. He had appeared inside.

"We've been waiting for this moment for ten years," Golden Freddy spoke.

"We knew you'd be back," Chica added. "We just didn't think you'd be a night watchman."

"We thought you abandoned us," Freddy said.

Bonnie mimed wiping a tear off his face. "You know, ten years is a long time to wait for peace."

Foxy hung his head. "Laddie, could I tell you a little something?"

I turned my head in his direction. "You didn't commit the Bite of 87?"

Foxy staggered backward. "How'd you know?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just guessed."

"It's true, Laddie," Foxy admitted. "I didn't commit the Bite of 87, but she did."

"She?"

"Toy Foxy... err... Mangle did it," he finally admitted. "It's a long story, but she did it in retaliation for our deaths."

I froze. Mangle made good on her threat to 'make someone pay'. Someone lost their frontal lobe because of the murders.

"She probably got shipped to the recycling plant, along with Fred, Bon-Bon, and Chickie," Bonnie said. "Like our metal bodies will soon be recycled." I don't know what, but Bonnie actually looked happy about it. Happy about being melted down and turned into something new.

I paused. Should I forgive these guys for attempting to kill me and mistaking me for a total scumbag named Toby Blood? (Yeah, a serial killer with the last name Blood. Kinda unusual)

"We're sorry, Mike," Chica finally said. "Sorry that we have to put you through that much pain."

"We're sorry," the rest of the group said.

I looked around the room before uttering a single sentence. "I... I... forgive you."

I checked the time. Five am. I still had an hour of this. This was a welcome relief from the past few days. These tortured souls will soon be free from an endless cycle of retaliation. Besides, didn't I read that Toby got arrested?

The robots soon disappeared. The bell sounded as soon as I noticed that.

* * *

><p>To be brief, I quit the job. I did what needed to be done. I'm sure the five kids that were trapped at Freddy's are in a better place now.<p>

Well, I'm writing this sitting in the waiting room of some mental institution. I decided to accompany my girlfriend here. She wanted to visit her older brother. You know, I'd rather be at Freddy's than this place. Even though I'm not a patient here, I don't like the thought of being anywhere near a place like this.

I turned to Kelly. "Now why is your brother here?"

"Work-related accident," she said.

A burly nurse soon called us back. "Mr. Fitzgerald is ready for visitors," she said. Kelly and I got up and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I had a witty ending author's note, but I forgot it.<em>**


	13. Jeremy

**_A/N- And now, the conclusion of Graveyard Shift._**

_**Chapter 13- Jeremy**_

* * *

><p>What could I say about Jeremy Fitzgerald? Other than that it was a miracle that he survived whatever this "work-related accident" entailed. I mean, he has massive scars all over his head. He sat in a simple chair and nervously looked around the room as if he wasn't aware of his location. The room had the sterile, sparsely decorated look of any standard hospital room. A tacky painting of flowers lay above Jeremy's head. Beige paint covered the walls.<p>

I can't believe I decided to accompany my girlfriend here. I hate hospitals with a burning passion, even though right now, I'm not a patient.

He looked at Kelly and then me. Nervously, he raised one hand as if to wave.

I just stared at him. Work-related accident, huh? I wonder what that entailed.

Kelly embraced her brother. "Sorry, I couldn't see you, Jeremy. I had a lot on my plate."

Jeremy gave a weak smile. "Yeah," he mumbled. "It's been a long time." Then he noticed me. "Your boyfriend?"

I gasped and then nodded.

I don't know what possessed me, but I paid more attention to the nurses gossiping outside his room.

"Work-related accident?" A younger nurse asked one of her coworkers. "Let's not kid ourselves. He got a chunk of his brain torn out by a..."

"It was a work-related accident," the older nurse corrected. She sighed.

The younger nurse seemed agitated. "But he..."

"I don't want word getting out about what happened to the other patients," the older nurse said. "They'd make fun of him."

I turned my attention back to Jeremy. He had turned his attention to me.

"Uh," he gasped out. "Heard you used to work at Freddy's. You were a security guard, right?"

"Yes," I said.

"Why does that place sound so familiar?" he asked. "Was I there?"

Kelly walked towards me. "You have to forgive my brother. Since the incident, he's been forgetful."

* * *

><p>Okay, so my little visit with my girlfriend's brother gave me some more unanswered questions. One: How long has he been like this? Two, and most importantly, what happened to him? After what I went through, I don't think I'd like to know what the staff meant by "work-related accident". It looked like his head was crushed by something metal. He's alive, but how long has he been like that? Do I even want to know?<p>

I laid down and tried to get to sleep.

Well, I thought I was done with seeing the past. I was wrong.

* * *

><p>I stood outside the Pizzeria of 1987, watching Mikey and his parents drive off towards the airport. Hours slowly passed. I think it was midnight when I saw a car pull into the vacant parking lot. A man in a uniform similar to Toby's got out of the car. He had messy red hair, beige skin, and looked a bit terrified. I have no idea who this guy was. I assume he's the night guard at the time. He pushed open the doors and walked inside. Curious, I walked towards the car.<p>

The interior was nothing more than an assortment of soda cans, magazines, heavy metal cds, and other items. On top of one magazine was a leather wallet. A driver's license stuck out. I couldn't read the name, but something was familiar about the night watch guy. I just can't put my finger on it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that concludes Graveyard Shift. Pardon this chapter's brevity, but I have a family get together to attend soon. Well, I did buy myself a couple FNAF T-shirts for Christmas this year.<em>**


End file.
